plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco-tron 3000
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . (disables) (blow away summoned |first seen = Far Future - Day 10 or Modern Day - Day 10 |flavor text = After some initial problems with the sideburn suspension system, the Disco-tron 3000 went on to become the shufflin' dance-bot of doom it is today. }} Disco-tron 3000 is a mechanized walker in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears in Far Future. It is a large machine that is operated by two Imps. It summons four Disco Jetpack Zombies around it every 15 seconds. This makes it very similar to the Dancing Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. Description The Disco-tron 3000 is a reference to the new design of Dancing Zombie from the first game. Like the Mecha-Football Zombie, Disco-tron 3000 is a bipedal walker but does not have legs to support its feet. The head resembles an orange afro and has a bent antenna atop of it. It features a sound system on its forehead with red and green sirens, and a speaker adjacent to the two sirens. It has a satellite dish designed to look like a disco ball with a microphone acting as the tip on its left side. It also features yellow-colored sunglasses with the lenses acting as windows for the drivers. The lower part of the face of Disco-tron 3000 are the same color as the zombies's skin. Its "shoes" have fish hanging from the top of the shoe sealed within them, similar to Dancing Zombie's shoes. Almanac entry Overview Disco-tron 3000 can absorb 2400 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 360, 700, 1040, 1380, 1720, and 2060 damage per shot before dying at 2400 damage per shot. Audio Disco-tron 3000's music Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 10, 12, 19, 21, 24, 27, 29, 35 and Terror from Tomorrow Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 6 Lost City: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 8, and "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 9 Modern Day: Days 10, 14, 26, and "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 2 Arena: Explode-O-Nut's All-Out Tournament Strategies Use an E.M.Peach wisely against the Disco-tron 3000 because it is a one-time use plant. The Disco-tron 3000 will be difficult to destroy without the Citron's Plant Food upgrade. It will summon Disco Jetpack Zombies, which are similar to the Dancing Zombie from the original Plants vs. Zombies. This strategy will be very difficult without the Blover when it sends many Disco Jetpack Zombies. A Cherry Bomb or Grapeshot would be an ideal choice as they can destroy all the summoned Disco Jetpack Zombies and heavily damage Disco-tron 3000, reducing its health to that of a normal Zombie. A Grapeshot can even kill the Disco-tron 3000 if its grapes bounce into the zombie, especially when planted right on the zombie. They are unable to summon Disco Jetpack Zombies while eating plants, so planting Wall-nut and similar plants right in front of them are effective for preventing it from summoning more, buying time to set up traps, such as Potato Mines. Tall-nuts can block the Disco Jetpack Zombies' forward movement, giving plants like Snapdragon and Winter Melon time to destroy them. Snapdragons are especially effective and two columns of them can effectively keep the waves sent by the Disco-tron 3000 at bay with minimal damage to the Tall-nuts. Also, you can try using the Laser Bean or Fume-shroom because they can attack through the Disco Jetpack Zombies, as they can penetrate the Disco Jetpack Zombies, damaging the Disco-tron 3000. Otherwise, use a Blover. Bowling Bulbs can also be very helpful even though most of the times, the Aquamarine ones are the only bulbs that functions well in dealing with large numbers of Disco-tron 3000s, which can provide support to other plants like Citron and Melon-pult. Primal Potato Mines can easily take down groups of Disco-tron 3000s. This is because Primal Potato Mines do 120 damage while the zombie can absorb just the same amount of damage. The Disco Jetpack Zombies can be hit by most offensive plants but are not are not affected by low-lying plants such as Iceberg Lettuce and Potato Mine. Blovers are extremely useful for wiping out all of the onscreen Disco Jetpack Zombies. Hurrikale is also a good plant to bring, because if you put it in the lane Disco-tron 3000 is in, it will get rid of most of the Disco Jetpack Zombies, and send Disco-tron 3000 back and slow it down, giving your attacking plants a chance to defeat it. However, you must be wary of the other Disco Jetpack Zombies that are flying in an insufficiently defended lane. Gallery Trivia *It resembles the new Dancing Zombie's head and dance moves from Plants vs. Zombies. **Disco-tron 3000 also resembles Darth Vader's helmet from the Star Wars films, as well as the vampire robot from Contra. *Much like Dancing Zombie, there are fish frozen in the feet of the Disco-tron 3000. *There was a glitch where if the player planted an E.M.Peach or destroyed the Disco-tron 3000 before its Disco Jetpack Zombies finished spawning, they would instantly fall down and die. This glitch has been fixed in the 2.4.1 update **However, this glitch is still present in the Chinese version. *In every level, the first Disco-tron 3000 to appear is the only one that plays music. *Disco-tron 3000 music is a futuristic remix of the Señor Piñata music. *As of the 3.1.1 update, it can now appear in the first and fifth lane. Before, it would only appear in the second, third, and fourth lane. If it spawns in one of these two lanes, it can only summon three Disco Jetpack Zombies instead of four, much like Dancing Zombie summoning Backup Dancers on Pool and Fog levels in the first Plants vs. Zombies. *Like Dancing Zombie from the first game, if the player hypnotizes the Disco-tron 3000, it will summon hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies that fight on behalf of the player's plants. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it always appeared to be in its last degrade, but this was fixed in the Dark Ages update. *Whenever at least one is alive and onscreen, its music will replace the stage's current music. This trait is shared with Pianist Zombie, but with unlimited times while this zombie plays only one time, even if more spawn. *It can be killed by Chili Bean in the Chinese version. **As of an unknown update, this is no longer true. *If poisoned by a Shadow-shroom, its light beam will become a shade of dark purple. The same will happen if stalled by a Stallia, except it will be light purple. *If frozen by Iceberg Lettuce, it's light will become blue, and if it will give Plant Food when killed, it's light will occasionally flash green. *In the Travel Log, it is mistakenly known as "Disc-tron 3000 Zombie". (missing the O in "disco") **In the recent update, this has been fixed, and the word "Disco" is spelled correctly as "Disco-tron 3000 Zombie". See also *Mechanical zombies *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Dancing Zombie es:Discotrón 3000ru:Диско-трон 3000 Category:Far Future Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies